Thalion Colevile
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Thalion Colevile |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |THAL-ee-on |- |'Nicknames' |Thal |- |'Homeland' |Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- |'Born' | 1189 AD - The City of Elysium |- |'Died' |1234 AD - Presumed Dead. Killed by Tora during the First Dragon War (aged 45) |- |'Occupation' |Lord of Caerleon, Knight of Ealdor and Former Squire of Prince Norin. |- |'Coat of Arms (Gifted to him when he was given the title of 'Lord')' | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- |'Race' |Elf |- |'Gender' |Male |- |'Height' | 6ft 1in (1.85m) |- |'Hair color' |Dark Brown |- |'Eye color' |Blue |- |'Distinguishing Features' |His 'chiselled' features. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- |'Parents' | *Tristan Colevile - Father *Catelyn Colvile - Mother |- |'Spouse(s)' | Torani Storm - Ex-fiancée |- |'Siblings' | Thurior Colevile - Younger Brother Theron Colevile - Younger Brother |- | Children | None |- |'Other Family' | Jorren Colevile - Nephew Jaina Colevile - Niece |} Thalion Colevile is a Lord of considerable reputation and status, although he was not born into this wealth and power, and instead had to earn it. Torani Storm, Princess of Elysium, played a crucial part in his rise to fame, but she would also prove to be his downfall, echoing a disturbing prophecy that he was told by a haggard old woman when he was a child. Background Childhood Antics Thalion Colevile is the eldest son of Catelyn and Tristan Colevile. He grew up in Huntingdon, a small village on the outskirts of Elysium where Tristan was a merchant, who sold fruits and vegetables in the market for a living, whilst Catelyn was a servant for one of the village nobles. Thalion spent most of his childhood playing with his younger brothers and the other children in the village, 'sword fighting' with branches and sticks or wrestling with the boys, or chasing the girls with worms and toads and other 'nasty' creatures that would make them squirm. When he wasn't play fighting or teasing the other children, he could often be found climbing trees, building dens in the nearby forest or exploring the caves of Balor, and not a day went by when he didn't return home, filthy dirty, covered in cuts and scrapes, with a huge grin on his face from his day's adventures. One day, when he was ten years old, Thalion was spotted by Norin Cade , Prince Consort of the realm and husband of Queen Rose. Thalion and his friends had been pretending to be knights of the realm themselves, and were holding a 'jousting tournament' each boy choosing a famous knight and pretending to be him as they rode stick 'horses', brandishing stick 'lances' and running at one another in immitation of the real life jousts they'd often watched during the annual tournaments. Thalion had wanted to be Prince Lucan, his idol, but when another boy picked to be the Queen's brother, the pair had ended up in a scuffle that resulted in Thalion conceding with a black eye and choosing to be Prince Norin instead. Norin, himself, had been riding past on a leisurely outting with his six year old daughter, Torani, but when he heard the children chanting his name, he decided to investigate, and watched in amusement as Thalion, wearing his father's borrowed helmet (which was far too big for him), ran towards another boy who was pretending to be Prince Hector Storm, both of them brandishing branches as lances. As they met in the middle of the makeshift arena, Thalion bashed the boy around the head with his branch, and was subsequently accused of cheating by the other children. Another scuffle erupted between him and several of the other boys, each arguing over who was the victor of the tournament, and Norin was impressed by Thalion's fearlessness when facing the boys, despite the fact he was outnumbered three to one. Torani was less impressed and asked her father if they could return home, but Norin first made sure to break up the fight and find out Thalion's name. Thalion, stunned to meet the real life Prince, ran home excitedly to tell his parents the news, and from then on, Norin became his new idol, whom he aspired to be like some Becoming a Squire The next time Norin passed by his village, Thalion stopped him in his tracks and begged to become his squire. Norin, recognizing potential in the young boy, went to Thalion's parents to ask their permission. Tristan and Catelyn were honoured that the Royal Family would take an interest in their son, and seeing this as the first stepping stone to a better future for him, they agreed. Thalion eagerly packed up his few belongings, there and then, and accompanied the Prince back to the Grand Palace, where he was found a room in the servants quarters. He eagerly threw himself into any task that was bestowed upon him, from then on, and proved to be a keen and fast learner. He served Norin for four years, learning all that he could from the Prince. Being Norin's squire also brought him closer to Torani, and despite his obvious attraction to her, it would be several years before she returned these affections. After Norin's untimely demise at the hands of Keras Ksenia, Thalion became the squire of Sir Elyan instead. Elyan was considered a hero to many, but Thalion wasn't so happy serving him, because he simply didn't hold the same respect for the knight as he had done for Norin. Still, he did his duty and under Sir Elyan's tutelage, became a well liked and respected young man. Knight of the Realm Eventually his hard work and dedication earned him the recognition of Queen Rose, and he was knighted shortly after his twentieth birthday. As a result he was finally catapulted from relative obscurity into the world of royalty and nobility - and firmly into the sights of one very stroppy young teen . Now a knight - his childhood dreams fulfilled - Thalion assumed he would find the fame and glory that he had always craved. However this was not to be. Despite being a knight, with a title to his name and power and responsibility, he was still unknown, in comparison to some of the more famed knights of the realm. If he wanted to achieve the same fame and status as them, he would have to work for it. Winning the crowds during tournaments was only half the battle he now faced. He also had to constantly prove himself worthy of the title bestowed upon him, and fight for the respect of the men he now commanded. Being a knight was harder than he'd assumed, and at times, he found himself regretting that he'd ever chosen this life. But all this would soon change when Queen Rose approached him one evening in the stableblock as he tended to his horse. She had seen the way he was around her daughter - the calming influence he had upon her fiery temper - and had a proposition for him. She wanted him to become Tora's personal bodyguard, who would accompany her and protect her from harm. It would be a challenge, she told him. Tora would not take kindly to it at all, and would most likely make his life a living hell. But Thalion was eager for the chance to prove himself finally, and accepted the challenge without much thought of the consequences. For the Love of a Princess As predicted, Torani - a stubborn, stroppy, sixteen year old at the time - was not at all happy to be assigned her own bodyguard - seeing it as completely unneccesary and cruel (considering her freedom had been compromised by the constant shadow that was Thalion, following her wherever she went). She did everything in her power to ditch him at every turn, but he soon became wise to her tricks, and started to play her at her own game - earning both Torani's ire and her reluctant respect in the process. It also did not help that he had grown into a handsome young man, and Torani's desire to be angry with him for 'ruining her life' constantly contradicted with her feelings of attraction towards him. At first she denied them, finding every possible reason under the sun to be annoyed at him so that no-one would suspect her true feelings, but she was eventually encouraged by Lyra, her best friend and partner in crime to 'go for it'. After much deliberation, she reluctantly let her guard down and allowed Thalion to become closer to her. A month later, the pair were officially recognized as a couple - engaged to be married, no less - and Thalion finally found the fame he had been seaking. Though neither of them knew it however, Lyra's 'meddling' would in fact save Torani's life but cost Thalion his own, just one year later. Because just a week after she and Thalion finally became an official couple, the moment came when everything changed. During a series of unfortunate events that eventually led to Tora siding with the evil Queen Callandra, and turning on her own family, the young princess was goaded into angrily lashing out and killing her mother in cold blood. Instead of blaming herself for what had happened to Rose, however, Tora blamed Achilles, a man who had until then been like a father to her, and swore she'd have her revenge on him, before she used Callandra's phantoms to spirit her away from the Island, which was collapsing after Callandra's defeat at Panos' hands. Thalion had not been with those on the island during the incident, and could not believe it at first when he heard of Tora's betrayal. He insisted that there must have been some kind of mistake, and vowed to clear Tora's name. So when Keras Ksenia gathered a small party to venture to Greece - the last known whereabouts of Tora, after her self-imposed banishment from Elysium, he jumped at the chance to join her. Keras clamed it was so that she could either redeem Torani, or bring justice to Rose's killer. In reality, she merely wanted Tora out of the way so she could claim the throne, and Tora had provided her with the perfect excuse to make that happen. However, Keras had not counted on Thalion's involvement in the small party of knights she'd brought with her. When they finally came across Torani and she attempted to flee from them, he and the other knights gave chase. However, he was lucky enough to catch her first, and instead of turning her over to her aunt, he helped her to escape. He knew Keras' true motive, and knew that no matter what Tora had done, she would make a much better Queen than Keras, any day. So he helped her to escape the pursuers, then encouraged her to hide in the derelict catacombs beneath the Palace of Elis. They waited there for several days and slowly Thalion began to turn Torani away from the darkness that had consumed her. He gave her purpose again, had her remember all the good things in her life and generally reminded her that she used to be a much better person. He also told her that redemption was not impossible for her, and he would help her to find it, if she was willing. Torani livened up at this prospect, and glimmers of her old self began to show through the cracks. Finally she agreed to return to Elysium with Thalion, but along the way they were caught by Keras, who had still been pursuing them, unknown to them. Both Tora and Thalion were thrown off a cliff edge by Keras' magic, and whilst Thalion was presumed dead, Tora, half dead herself from the fall, was found and taken back to the palace for medical treatment. She survived the ordeal with nothing more than a thin scar across her temple, hidden beneath her hair and unnoticeable to anyone who did not know it was there. Memories Lost Thalion, meanwhile, was found further downriver by a merchant and his son. The pair were on their way to Athens to sell their wares and visit family, and after rescuing the knight, they took him with them, in order to nurse him back to health. Having suffered a traumatic headwound, much like Torani had, Thalion was unconscious for several days. When he awoke, he, unlike Torani, had no memories at all of his former life, or who he was. All he remembered was his name. That was all. He had no idea where he was from, or what he'd been doing to end up in the river in the first place. By some small miracle, he was able to remember enough Greek to hold conversations with his rescuers, and joined their family for a time, working on their farm as a way of paying off his debt and thanking them for saving his life. And slowly, as the years went by, his memories began to come back to him, slowly at first - triggered by seemingly random things. A smell, a sound, a word.....literaly anything could spark another memory. And when he remembered being a knight, that kick-started him into trying to discover what kind of life he'd led before the accident that had claimed his memories. Mistakenly believing that he'd once been a Myrmidon, he joined the army in Athens, determined to work his way back up into the elite forces, so that he would not be a disappointment to the Myrmidons, who he was constantly told were 'the best of the best', However, the more he trained and honed his skills, the more his anger began to flare. An anger that had lain dormant for pretty much his entire life. He'd always been calm and able to control his temper, growing up. Now, though, something in him had changed. More than once he was arrested for getting too out of control, and for brawling with men who he often felt had wronged him in some way. Eventually, fed up of this life he was leading, he decided to find a new life for himself. One particular memory, about the Grand Palace of Elysium, prompted him to go on a personal crusade to find the Palace, hoping that it would hold all the answers that he still so desperately sought about himself - who he was, where he'd come from and what had happened to him. Drawing the Palace as best he could from memory, he showed the image to people often, asking if anyone knew where it was. And slowly, he worked his way back to Elysium, with nothing more than a roughly drawn map, directions from complete strangers and a few broken memories to guide him. Returning Home Proclaiming himself 'Lord' now because of false memories he'd gained from misinterpreting his memories, Thalion's surprise return to Elysium caused quite a stir amongst the Royal Family and ruffled many feathers - none more so than Gwaine's. The knight saw right through the Lord's 'facade' from day one. And Thalion loved the jealous reactions he could stir from the other man, so things could only go from bad to worse between them. It all started when Thalion and Gwaine found themselves alone together one evening, and Thalion took great pleasure in insulting and provoking Gwaine, even going so far as revealing that technically, according to the laws of the land, he and Tora were still engaged, because she never gave him back his engagement ring. Therefore her marriage to Alistair didn't count, but as the guy is dead and died saving Tora, Thalion was willing to 'let him off'. He told Gwaine to get lost, however, and take his bastard children with him, which of course didn't go down well with Gwaine. The pair ended up brawling in the courtyard and when they were finally dragged apart by the Palace guards, both were hauled before Tora to explain their actions. Tora refused to hear a bad word against Thalion because of her past with him and would not even entertain the idea that the head wound he sustained many years previously had in fact caused him to lose all his memories, so that even though he's slowly regained most of them, he's a completely different person to the man he once was. Gwaine tried to talk sense into Tora but she wouldn't hear of it, although she did tell Thalion that Gwaine and her children were not going anywhere. He then proceeded to flirt with her, to try and sway her to his side, and whilst she openly flirted back and did not deny his advances (which only angered Gwaine even more) she still refused to send the knight and her children away, so in the end Thalion relented and went back to simply tormenting Gwaine, instead. Destiny and Doom After Torani and Gwaine had a vicious break-up that caused the knight to storm out on his family, Thalion took up the role of Torani's right hand man, eagerly. He accompanied her everywhere, and even escorted her to the fateful banquet that Shaina Storm was holding upon the beaches of Elysium. When Torani was murdered by a poisoned chalice, Thalion didn't know what to do. All around him, fighting had broken out between the Elves and the Greeks, but he was lost. All he could do was stand over the body of the woman he'd loved. And then Gwaine had appeared from nowhere, attacking him and beating him into a bloody mess. Thalion had been completely unprepared for the attack and had assumed that any attack would have come from a Greek. He never expected to be beaten half to death by an elf - especially not Gwaine who had, to his knowledge, left the kingdom anyway. The next several months he lay in a bed in the Houses of the Healing, recuperating and missing all the action of the dwarf rebellion. By the time he was able to get up and about once more, Torani had returned from the dead and was ready to lead an army right up to Siro's doorstep and force vengeance upon him, Thalion was not pleased to see that her romance with Gwaine had been rekindled, so he made it his personal mission to seperate them permanently, and began to plot how he would do this. During the War of the Phoenix (or the First Dragon War as it was also known by some), he finally took the opportunity to get revenge on Gwaine for the humiliating beating he'd received at the 'Poison Banquet'. Pretending to aid Gwaine by fighting alongside him, the pair admittedly made a good team, and Gwaine was led to believe that Thalion had temporarily put their differences aside in light of a common enemy. What he never expected was for Thalion to pick up an enemy sword and impale him with it. Thalion's intentions had been to make it look as though Gwaine had fallen at the hands of the enemy, but unbeknownst to him, Torani had seen the whole thing. She rushed to Gwaine's aid, so Thalion told her the truth - as he believed it. She belonged with him. She was his destiny. Torani's answer was to impale him upon her own sword and coldly reply that she was also his doom - a fact he'd foolishly overlooked. He'd been so fixated on the first part of the prophecy that he'd paid no attention to the second part. Not until it was too late, anyway. Torani had made her choice. She'd chosen the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and it wasn't him. He died on the battlefield, slain by the woman he had loved and lost, and whilst the other soldiers who had died to defend their homes were given funerals worthy of heroes, Thalion's corpse was - by Torani's command - left for the crows. The final and ultimate insult for the dishonoured and shamed knight, who had once been one of Elysium's finest, but was now considered nothing more than a traitor. Eventually his sons Theron and Jorren, and his daughter Jaina (all illegitimate children because he had never married their Grecian mother) would help to restore and bring honour to the family name, but Thalion was hardly ever mentioned from then on. Only his son Roran seemed even remotely interested in gaining revenge for his father's death, but just as Thalion's own desire for revenge had led to his downfall, so would Roran's as well. Rebirth of a Hero *Coming Soon* Category:Elf Category:Knight Category:Nobility Category:Ealdor Category:Misc. Families Category:Second Generation Category:Deceased Characters